


Reality

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: There is the whir of machines and....





	Reality

He sits with Dean while he sleeps. The soft whir of machines slips under his skin, feeding the steady stream of worry through his veins.

Too late again. Always too late in this game of cat-and-mouse with no real beginning and no end in sight.

He had given what he could, channeling every last shred of his power to rip Alistair's essence from its moorings, obliterated the force behind so much of his brother's suffering.

He watches Dean sleep, tense under a weight he cannot fathom. He has spared Dean nothing.

He slips from the room before his brother wakes.


End file.
